


이.별 (The Star/Farewell)

by DreamHighx



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Hospitals, M/M, Markjin, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamHighx/pseuds/DreamHighx
Summary: Hello everyone~I wrote this one-shot for empty_x for the 'Who is my Secret IGOT7 Santa?' event back in 2016.This is the prompt I was given:Pairing: MarkjinPrompt: Yeah, medical/hospital au is great. :) Emergency couple-ish? hahaWarnings: since it's a medical/hospital au medical stuff is mentioned like blood and accidents.It is the first time for me to write a one shot and boyxboy too xDAlso I first wrote it in German and then translated it to English, so there still might be some mistakes. But I still hope you will be able to enjoy reading my one shot ^^





	이.별 (The Star/Farewell)

When you hear the word doctor, surgeon, therapist, most people think of someone who helps others to regain their health. Only a few think that doctors themselves sometimes get to be a patient. Because they are doctors, who look after themselves so they don't get sick. They can also deal with their own problems and do not need help from others. But that's obviously not true.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For Jinyoung the day began normally. In his one room apartment, which is only furnished sparsely, because most of his stuff was still tucked into his old room in his parents house. On the sides next to his bed were his medical textbooks all pilled up. The ones on the top were clearly the newest ones and were about childhood diseases, he had successfully completed the fist assistant physician years and had now chosen the department pediatrics. He had always liked children, but to be honest children often ignored him or simply stated him as "stupid" or “weird”. Why he didn't know himself. But that was also one reason why he liked children, they talked openly about their thoughts and feelings. They talked openly about the things and persons they liked or disliked, not like adults who mostly hid their feelings.

It was only 5.00 in the morning as his alarm clock tore him away from sleep. The bed sheets were nicely wrapped around him like every morning and you could almost hear them whispering: "Just stay where you are for a little longer."  
Although the heat was tempting, he had to get up and get ready for his day at the hospital. It was his 4th week since he started to work in the pediatrics and was showered almost daily with new information's. He had thought that now that he had chosen his department he wouldn't have to study as much anymore but it seemed that there was so much more that he needed to know than he first thought.  
So many things and facts that he still had to know about the children bodies yet. So many new information's that almost every evening his head would be throbbing. When he talked with his parents over the phone and the question arose what he was doing, his answer was now for many years the same. Studying. And it probably won't change that fast.

His mother had visited his apartment a few weeks ago and found out with horror that his pile of medical books had doubled since he had started working at the hospital. Luckily she could not see into his laptop and see all the documents that he still had from the seminars or the documentation of certain methods of investigation, surgical procedures or other therapies. It really was almost as if medicine took over his entire life which was indeed the case. That was and is the problem if someone wanted to be a doctor, firstly it takes such a long time till they really get the right doctor title and the studying almost never ends. He only knew two people who didn't study as much as the rest during his first years as a assistant physician. On one hand it was Dr. Im Jaebum which many (even older doctors) were somewhat scared of and then there also was his boyfriend Dr. Choi Youngjae. Which compared to Dr. Im was much more open and also in a way cute. This somewhat weird but still cute couple somehow mastered the everyday life in the hospital together and after now almost 3 years they were still together. Many in his year had wondered how the two of them were able to maintain their relationship but that was definitely a different story.

His morning routine was usually to first torment himself out of bed and then to take a quick shower to wake up. There is nothing better than a cold shower in the morning, well there is but he always tells himself 'an adult has to do what an adult has to do'. But on the other side there is really nothing better to boosts your circulation than that. Not even coffee has the same effect to him but he still will get an Americano later when he will be on his way to the hospital. The shower helped his body to start moving, while the Americano activated his brain cells. He had once overslept, therefore he didn't had time to get coffee on his way what had the result that over the whole day he had like a blockade in his brain. It wasn't only medical stuff that he got wrong or simply mixed up, after his shift ended and he was in the locker room, his friends had asked if he wanted to go for a drink with them but he had understood something else and just disappeared out of the room without a word. What confused everyone in the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just like that he stood now in line at the coffee shop and waited for the barista to speed up a bit. The man must also have the same problems as any other person at 5.30 in the morning.  
As Jinyoung took the final step to the cashier he already took a cup and scribbled his name on it.  
"The usual Dr. Park? An Americano for take away?" He asked as he finished writing the name of the young doctor. Jinyoung just nodded. Yes, after more than four years every employee at the coffee shop knew him and what he had as his usual. Everyone who worked there had also seen him at least once in the hospital. Because somehow all of them had managed to at least get something burned whether it was just a finger or the whole hand. The varied greatly. But all of them came to the hospital to get it checked and get the right medicines.

Now his cup moved to the second man who worked this early in the morning and he started to prepare the Americano. Jinyoung had already discovered the giant smiley which was under his name. The barista had told him once that: "Regulars or soon to be regulars got always either a smiley or a sun next to their names because that shows that we recognize them." But frankly if his mug had one or not, did not really bother him at all.

"Dr. Park!" spoke the other barista loudly, holding out his freshly brewed cup of Americano. From the small opening of the cup he saw the steam rising out and the smell of coffee soon found it's way to his nose. What could be better than the smell of freshly brewed coffee?

Just as he turned around towards the exit, he knocked into another costumer who had his face hidden behind a newspaper. Because of that it was no wonder they had knocked into each other.  
"I'm so sorry!" Both said in unison.  
"It was my fault. I know I shouldn't read the news paper when I go somewhere. This is simply not a good combination." Said the man in front of the young doctor but his eyes never went up to his face, as he tried to put the paper away. Jinyoung looked at the other man in shock. The words stuck in Jinyoung's throat. Did he really see right or were his eyes tricking him?  
"Dr. Tuan?" He finally brought out, his voice cracking slightly.  
The called man rose his gaze up to Jinyoung face. His eyes mirrored the same shock. The other had just like Jinyoung not thought that they would meet at that place and not at that time. In Jinyoung's head their last encounter played again. Embarrassment and anger rose in him. Without another word, he walked to the door and opened it. Icy cold morning air whip at him. Just right to dampen his anger.

Jinyoung knew Dr. Tuan from his first year as assistant physician, he had been one of the training doctors, the youngest in the group. Dr. Tuan had just finished his studies himself and as a job had become vacant in the emergency room department, the chief physician had additionally recruited him in as an instructor. After two years in which Dr. Tuan Jinyoungs had accompanied and trained him, he suddenly had left the hospital. No one of the assistant doctors had ever gotten to know why their instructor had gone or where he went. He had simply vanished from one day to the next.  
Nobody except Jinyoung could imagine why he had escapes from them like that. He had said something to Dr. Tuan the previous day, something he had regretted almost on the spot, but it had also made it easier to have finally say it out loud. A simple no would have sufficed him back then, yes he would have understood that. But the response he had received, he really didn't expected it that way.  
No Answer.  
No, the older had just changed jobs the next day, vanished from them without saying goodbye to anyone. A no would have clarified everything, clearly it would have hurt him at first but just running away like that was definitely worse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dr. Park, what's wrong with your face today?" screamed a familiar voice to him.  
Dr. Wang. His new "Boss" in pediatrics. And yes he was screaming because obviously the younger's mind had been occupied with his thoughts. There was really almost nothing that the older doctor didn't saw or heard.  
On his first day Dr. Wang had told him that they really should always work with a smile on their faces because as pediatrics they wanted not to just heal the children his mission was also to comfort them and not be scared of the hospital anymore. If the situation was worse and everyone even the child know that he or she only got a little more time comfort was the highest priority. But that was really just common sense.  
That's why Dr. Wang saw it whenever one of his doctors had a bad day. Even the slightest emotional changes in children was often a sign of a change in the disease they had.  
"Good morning Dr. Wang." Jinyoung said and shook his head, his boss had always been curious about everything.  
He wanted to know everything about everyone. Always.  
He reminded Jinyoung of a hyperactive puppy.  
"But Dr. Park. You do know that if you need a shoulder to lean on my office is always open.", while saying this he beamed at Jinyoung. Just like he thought earlier one hyperactive puppy he had as a boss.  
However, this was a problem that he really didn't want to talk about at work and certainly not with his boss. There simply were certain lines which he drew now. Although part of the problem is concerned at the hospital it was still nothing that had to be discussed at work. Luckily no one of the other interns had really noticed what had happened between him and Dr. Tuan two years ago. Back then he had taken all his courage to say what he had wanted to say for such long time. And afterwards he had to collect all his courage again and continue as if nothing was bothering him, that nothing had happened. But now he was no longer the same person. Too much he had seen and experienced, too many decisions that he had to make. It had changed him in the past two years. He had built a wall around himself so that nothing could get to him, everyone around him had noticed the change within him. At the beginning of training he had been a very open and cheerful man but within 24 months he had changed into a rather quiet and closed man. He was still the same cheerful and happy man around children.  
But because of that he ended up being the best within his class. Even the chief physician had praised him for his work, a praise that interns like him rarely heard.

Somehow he made his way through the first medical round of the day, in the evening he would once again stop by everyone just to check that everything was fine before he would leave. Even if it could not really be seen by the others he really thought that making the children smile was something to help them gain strength. So whether it would be a spells he created for them or the fairies would look after them overnight, he would do almost anything they would request from him. The kids mostly listened to him gladly as he told them stories or was telling spells to keep nightmares away from them. These things also helped him. It was reassuring to be able to help the children to sleep better despite the rigors of the disease. During the first two years of training in which he had spent more time in the emergency department than anywhere else it had demoralized him a lot. How often had he said: "time of death is...." How often had he after the surgeries ended align the bad news to the waiting families. How often had he told himself to never have to stand on the other side, the side of the patients. Because that was what deprived him from sleep, death.  
No one else was as close to life and death as doctors and surgeons.  
In no other profession the smallest mistakes could have an impact on a life and yet this was precisely the reason why he loved this profession. You never knew what a day would develop, if an emergency would arrive, or a patient who was hospitalized for some time had sudden an attack or thanks to the therapy would start to get better. In pediatrics even more miracles happened than in any other station because children were simply stronger.

During lunch he sat, like every day at one of the round tables in the cafeteria. On this day, however, he really poked more in his food than he actually ate it. The encounter in the morning occupied him more than he wanted to admit.  
"Dr. Park, did you hear who will start working in our hospital starting this month again?", chitchatted a very cheerful voice next to him. Dr. Wang sat right next to him smiling as brightly as ever. Jinyoung sighed softly and there was his quiet lunch break going. He liked his boss but there were just days when he wanted to be alone and have some quiet time.  
"No Dr. Wang. No idea who you're talking about" came from his lips slightly annoyed. The reaction he got from the older was a raised eyebrow and then he just watched the young doctor from the side.  
"Well your former instructor. Dr. Tuan is back. He has finally finished his research successfully in America and now he wants to work here again.", Dr. Wang talked suddenly really fast and really excited.  
"So he left for a research two years ago. Wow. And now he is back in the emergency room department?"  
Instead of getting an answer he heard how the other yelled through the whole cafeteria.  
"Dr. Tuan! Our table still has a place free. You can join us.", exclaimed Dr. Wang and thus tore all eyes at their table. Jinyoung sank literally in his chair and prayed that the called person would not come to their table.  
Unfortunately, he headed straight towards them. Quickly Jinyoung scrambled back on the chair and literally swallowed all his food.  
"Dr. Park? Why are you in such a hurry suddenly? Do you have a date that you forgot about?" Till the light-haired Dr. Tuan reached their table, Jinyoung had almost ate all of his food. The eyes of the light-haired widened when he saw who was sitting at the table, but when he saw with what speed he devoured his food, his face showed that he was slightly disappointed.  
"Dr. Park does not look too happy to see me again, Jackson." he stated dryly. The oldest of the round bit back a snort and said person choked on his food and started coughing loudly. Until he had calmed down Dr. Tuan sat right opposite of him and ate his lunch quietly and at totally at ease as if this was not uncomfortable.  
"I'm sorry Dr. Tuan if I do not have the same reaction to your return as other colleagues do.", with that he got up, took his tray and walked toward the exit, where the tray was being collected. He was actually not really mad, it just bothered him that the older pretended as if nothing had happened. Although that was definitely not the case.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now already 6.00PM, time for the final medical round of the day. Throughout the day, it had remained quiet, a day to finish up medical paper entries, complete or check lab results. Days like that were always pleasant for all stations since then their paper works would slightly decreased, only for the next day to pile up again. Too often he took some files to his small apartment in order to finish them overnight. Like that he could somewhat escape from his problems. And like that he had no time to think about his non-existent love life. His mother would ask him once in a while if he finally got a girlfriend or not, wasn't it somewhat sad that at his age he still wasn't able to tell his parents that he liked boys and not girls? It was not that he was afraid of being judged, it just was something different to say it out loud. Not one of his friends know about it, which actually gave him sometimes a hard time if he would be out with them.

His last patient of the day was a little girl, Ree. She was one of his favorites, despite her illness she was like a little sunshine in their department. The small girl had a heart defect ever since she was born, but till now there had never been a match for her, as well as she was still too young. Even thought she was already high on the list for a donor heart but that still didn't meant that she would receive it faster. But once again during the past four weeks Jinyoung saw how though kids can be.  
"Dr. Park? Why do you look so sad today?" she asked him. Jinyoung sat down at the edge of her bed and just started to smile while looking at her.  
"What makes you think that I'm sad today?", he often had thought that she really didn't act like a ten years old girl. For a ten years old she was so sensitive about others feelings like almost no other person he knew. She always noticed the smallest changes in the doctors and nurses who were responsible for her. Getting that kind of answer obviously didn't please the young girl, because her reaction to it was too cross her arms and push her lower lip forward. She pouted at him, knowing exactly that her favorite doctor was hiding something from her. Although he had promised her to tell her everything, they even had made a pinky promise.  
“Dr. Park~ pinky promise~~”, wined the little girl.  
"OK, OK! Sorry Ree. Ah well I'm actually not sad I'm more like angry or just confused. Someone I know just came back here and well that person somewhat hurt me in a really bad way. That person had left without even saying goodbye and just like that returned today. Well you should think after two years I would be over that whole thing but I'm not." it blurted out of him. He had never felt the Ree would not understand what he was talking about, or she was just amazing at covering that. As he stopped speaking and slightly turned his head away from her, she slid down to him and wrapped her arms around his chest.  
"Dr. Park I think in that situation everyone would be angry, it makes even me angry to hear that someone did that to you. But you can't forget that you still have me! Even if suddenly everything turns to the good, you can't forget me. OK?" She said as she pressed her face into his coat. A few days ago she had told him the reason why she liked him the most out of the other doctors. It was because he didn't smell like a doctor. He still didn't quiet get that statement because like how do doctors smell?  
"I don't think that it will get better just like that little Ree. And of course, I'll always be your Dr. Park, that will never change. But you also can't forget me. Because once you have your new heart you won't be here as often anymore. Maybe just every few weeks or months for a check up." Softly he stroked the little girl over the top of her head. And just like that she fell asleep in his arms. This was a habit of hers, she had to hug people to be able to fall asleep, which ended up to be mostly him but it never bothered him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Until he really finished up his round and could tuck his white coat in his closet in the locker room a few more hours had passed. The clock on the wall showed that it would soon be midnight, the only good thing right now was that his next shift would start in the afternoon so he had almost 12 hours to spent outside of the hospital. But to be honest for what was he going back home? Yes you guessed it, to just sleep. He would most probably sleep for all that time just to be able to go through another 48 hours shift, in which he would only be able to rest in a standby room when it was quiet. Even thought he had chosen his department, they had the rule in their hospital that everyone would help out once in a while in the emergency room. And this time it was his turn again.  
Well for now he really will head home sleep and then get coffee again. But was that really what he wanted? A sigh escaped his lips and so he packed his bag and finally went towards the exit.  
On the way out he got a quick view into the emergency room where it was quiet again. The new beginners fired all their questions at the assistant and chief physicians who were responsible for them. This has always been so, there was never enough time for the beginners to ask others their questions so they would use their quiet time to do so. Which even got worse in the next years, then their questions would even be more specific.

"DR.PARK!" someone suddenly shouted from right behind him. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he got really surprised and yelped loudly.  
"Oh my god!" He exclaimed softly, holding his hand to his chest. Until he had recovered from the shock, he turned around and was greeted with a wide grinning Youngjae.  
"Since when are you calling me Dr. Park, Youngjae? Did something happen that you came after me?" Asked Jinyoung the smaller doctor. Once again he got no answer but was only met with a wide smile.  
"Youngjae-ah!", was heard from another voice through the corridor. Jaebum ran toward the two.  
"Yah! Why did you just suddenly took off without saying something? Did something happen?", Jaebum said breathlessly.  
"Hyung! Did you not hear the big news?", Youngjae finally spoke grinning as wide as possible but as soon as he looked at his boyfriend it fell and turned into a gentle smile. Jinyoung snorted. These two.  
"Youngjae if you have nothing important to say to me, then I'm going home and well have a date with my bed, I'll be back in the afternoon." He was just tired, irritated and it was just too much for him. Seeing his "crush" after two years of silence again was the highlight of the day and it seemed like everyone wanted to rub it under his nose that said person was back. Because most of his fellow co-workers just know that he had looked at the older doctor as a role model during his first year.  
"Jinyoung-hyung, don't be like that. You know we all only want the best for you well mainly me and Jaebum-hyung want that for you.", the grin appeared again on the face of the youngest. Jinyoung could only roll his eyes at him.  
"Both of you are hopeless cases. I'm going home.", It just was not the time of day for jokes, not around midnight and certainly not when he was this drained. He just wanted to have his peace and slip into his warm and cozy bed and forget about the hospital and the people in it.  
"Come on Jinyoung-ah! Do you really want to go back to your empty apartment? Would you not rather finally get to know the reason why Mark disappeared two years ago?" Jaebum spoke in his low voice.  
"I did not know that you and Dr. Tuan were that close to call each other with your first names and what does that have to do with me? Nothing. It's been two years, he must have had his reasons, reasons I don't need to know! And now I wish you both a good night!"  
Like that he rushed the remaining aisle down and finally walked out of the hospital. Were these two really his friends or were they Dr. Tuan's friends?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around the hospital was still quiet some traffic even at that time of the day, but only a few people actually were walking on the streets. On the other side of the road he could see a small food stall with a few tables surrounding it, he could see two groups of men sitting there and drinking. Typical Korean.  
He himself rarely went out to drink with his colleagues, because only on their holidays they really would be able to sober up afterwards. Too fast they had to again stand on their legs and be 100% accurate with their thoughts. It happened all too often that on of their pagers would made them jump up from their sleep because some emergency had arrived. So it really was not a good idea to go to have a drink when they were not on holidays. Although he had to admit that he had done that before, but the last time he did that he really did drink too much and hasn't been able to go home on his own anymore. Yes, he had been that drunk. But the thought of a drink right now was really tempting him but his morale told him that if he actually got one in the end he would regret it. That he should just wait until he had like two or three days was off. But today was just one of those days that he would really like to forget about everything and everyone and well Soju would certainly do that to him.  
Jinyoung always told himself that he was not that kind of person who would just get drunk when he has problems, but just from time to time there were those exceptions, like right now. It did not help that the Valentine's Day soon was coming and everywhere he went were posters on which was written that they should confess their feelings and be happy.  
"As if it would be that simple." He murmured to himself while walking by just one of those posters. He had learned the hard way how it felt to get rejected. Definitely not nice.  
He hated the time right before Valentine's Day. A time every person who was not in a relationship was reminded that they were alone. Especially in Korea there were so many events going on these days only 'couples' could attend. But what was wrong with being single actually? And the worst part was every few weeks when he would meet up with his relatives they would always ask if he finally met someone he was interested in or as to what was his ideal type. That was something he never was able to answer because he didn't know what he was looking for in another person. Shouldn't it be more like when you meet someone and you like that person, for the person that he is and not just that 'type' of person?  
It was his life, his heart and his decision wasn't it? Although the last time he had likes someone the final decision had been taken made by the other person. Why was he thinking about that person again now.  
Unconsciously his feet had brought him to the next food stall in which there was a small tent with small tables. Should he really do that? He considered only for a short moment.  
"So what! It's not like I've never done that before." He once again muttered to himself. Alcohol was in some situations simply the only thing that really helped him to forget everything for a short while, even if he would regret it a few hours later.

Like that he went to a table and sat down, while telling the owner that he wanted a bottle of Soju. Shortly after the bottle arrived and he had the first shot poure, he just stared at the little shot glass in his hand. Inwardly, he pondered still on whether this was really a good idea or not. But honestly who would notice if he had a headache the next day? Clearly Youngjae, Jaebum and little Ree would probably notice that he was different from the day before but except from them no one would. Who ever payed enough attention to him to ever notice that he was having a hard time? Two years ago he did had such a phase and no one had really noticed or well mentioned it towards him.  
After a brief hesitation, he lifted the small glass to his lips and let the liquid flow through his mouth down this throat. The aftertaste of every shot screamed downright that you should stop. If you did not notice Jinyoung wasn't the best drinker. Also this time he didn't eat anything along with drinking to lessen the flavor in his mouth. Today he really just wanted to get drunk and forget about his feelings and his problems for a moment.

Two hours passed just like that till he rose from the table and said goodbye to the owner. He had three empty bottles on the table, two more than he intended to. After the last shot a few moments ago he know that this had been his last one. But he had a lot more than usual. So he definitely will have a headache later there was no way around that.  
The streets were now almost empty. The way he walked totally showed that he was drunk, and well in his head he was scolded himself already for drink that much. He would regret it the next day. He took out his phone from his pocket and tipped a not to himself: 'get something for hangover once you wake up', it read. He knew without that he would hardly survive those 48 hours at work. And well maybe if he had enough time he would ask a nurse to give him an infusion that was also a great method to fight a hangover. Why did his mind still work with those medical things he asked himself.

While he quietly complained about himself to himself, he did not notice that someone had followed him ever since he left the hospital and had kept an eye on him. Even while he was drinking the person had sat down a few tables behind him and had ordered a beer to drink till he was finished. The person had first called his name a few times but the other just didn't responded at all, he had been to engrossed in his thoughts and when he he saw Jinyoung poring the first shot, he knew that now he would definitely be ignored. As Jinyoung finally reached the entrance to his little apartment the other caught up with him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
That person really surprised Jinyoung. The second time within a few hours he yelped loudly.  
"Dr. Tuan. Oh God, what are you doing here? Oh god am I that drunk?" It was obvious that Jinyoung thought that his drunken mind played with him and that he actually did not want to talk to the older. He still had his hands clasped over his chest, a defensive posture to protect himself. Dr. Tuan sighed.  
"I know that you tried to avoid me all day Jinyoung-ah. And we really need to talk about what happened two years ago. Like really I can explain everything."Jinyoung shook his head in disbelief, did the other really thought that he wanted to talk about that topic again? No, especially not today.  
"Dr. Tuan, not today! Oh God, I shouldn't have gotten that last bottle." And well with that his stomach started to act on his own and tried to get rid off all the alcohol it had in his system. All over the shoes of the other.

It was really bad luck, if he wouldn't have followed him to his apartment and he could enter it all that would had happened on his own toilet and not out there.  
"I'll take you in first and then we'll see." Mark said without looking at his ruined shoes. Obviously he was disgusted as to what just had happened but he didn't care about that right now all he wanted was to get Jinyoung into his apartment and make sure that he got a rest for now. At that moment it didn't matter to him anymore that he firstly had walked up to him to talk.  
"I'm fine you don't need to help me, you probably have better things to do than look after me. Like that research of yours." Jinyoung muttered softly. He really did not want to be near the other at the moment, because he was the reason he went out to get a drink after all.  
"No back talk to that Dr. Park. I will accompany you in if you like it or not. After all tomorrow ... No today you have a 48 hours shift again and I won't accept you at the emergency room when you appear only half alive." Jinyoung wanted to reply to that but Mark pulled him by the arm towards the entrance of the building. Now he really just wanted to slip into his bed and stop arguing. He also knew that in his current constitution he had no chance against the older.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later, Jinyoung woke up with a throbbing headache. Trying to remember how he got into his apartment or let's be specific his couch and how he had changed out of his clothes. Had he been so drunk that he didn't made those few more steps to his bed?  
As he sat up on the couch to the whole room began to spin around. Yes, he definitely had drank to much. However, what made him suspicious was the thing lying on the table in front of the couch, a glass of water and a painkiller. That had certainly not been placed there by himself. While closing his eyes and waiting till the room was not spinning anymore, memories of the night slowly popped up in his mind. Fragments of the "conversation" with Mark. Groaning, he slapped his hands on his face.  
"Seriously! Did he really see that? "Jinyoung muttered to himself.  
Now he defiantly had a reason to avoid the older even more. What made the whole situation worse was that he really only remembered fragments and not the whole night. Reluctantly he took the tablet in one hand and the glass of water in the other. He quickly gulped down the tablet, praying that it would quickly begin to help with his headache. For a few minutes he just stayed seated like that, waiting to feel the effect of the painkiller.  
Briefly he opened his eyes again to get a look at his watch, just to make sure that he still had enough time to take a shower. Yes, he had still more than an hour till he had to be back at his spot in the hospital. That even should be enough time to take a shower, eat something and that the tablet would take full effect. That was going to be some funny 48 hours.  
If he still had the plan right in mind he would be working with Youngjae in the emergency room, just great. He really hoped that if Youngjae noticed something, he would just give him a break for once. Hopefully during these 48 hours no big accident would happen and just some simple things had to be done, sure he had at one operation already secured in his program, but that was still OK.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

30 minutes later he was back on his way to work. Luckily, he didn't had to get on a subway or a bus, that would have probably taken his last calm thought. Meanwhile, the painkiller had unfold it's full effect and his head was not spinning anymore. The fresh air and walking were also helping lessening his headache.  
He still got amazed at the city he has been living in for several years now. There was always something going on somewhere, but also bad things happened all the time somewhere. But what did he expected otherwise from a 10 million city.  
This was, after all one of the reasons why he had moved away from his rather small hometown.  
The way to the hospital felt especially long on that day. There were more people on the street as you would expect on a Sunday afternoon. And like that he suddenly remembered what date was on that day.  
It was the 14th of February, Valentine's Day. No wonder he saw so many couples walking around. Once again a reminder that he was still alone. When these thoughts came up in him another thought popped up as well, telling him that it would be almost impossible to study, work and date at the same time. There was just a limited time of the days that he could use freely and that time was mostly occupied with studying. Even his hobbies had suffered after he had started working, which meant that dating someone was almost impossible for him right now. Just like that he talked himself out of relationships, all the time. That had also been his method of forgetting about his feelings for Mark, by pushing it away from himself as far as possible, but now they came back up in him. He wanted to just have a simple life beside his intern period, a period in which he wanted to concentrate on diagnosing, therapy and surgery. To get to be a doctor his parents will be proud of.

Absorbed in his thoughts, he walked his usual way towards the hospital. Through his headphones music was playing quiet loudly so that the noise of the traffic and the people around him couldn't reach his ears. And yes he knew that listening to music this loud was not good for his hearing.  
As he reached a crossroad the light for the pedestrian crossings was red so he waited briefly at the edge of the platform. At this time of the day this part of the city was always really crowded. He continued to listen to the music only focusing on the light hoping that it would change soon so that he could get away from that crowded place. Just as if the traffic light heard him it changed to green. The moment the light switched he saw a woman with a child crossing the road the fastest. As the song which was playing through his headphones just ended he suddenly heard honking and screeching car tires. Did one driver see the switch too late?

Jinyoung had automatically started to walk, when he saw from the corner of his eye a car racing towards the pedestrian crossing. It almost looked like a scene you could see in a movie, everything seemed to happen slower than it actually did to him. Every normal person's reaction to this would be to get out of the way as fast as possible but not for him. He realized that except of him and the woman with her child no one had walked this far over the crossing and so he sprinted forward to the woman and her child to get them out of the way. He pushed them both once quiet hard so that both probably had to take several more steps to regain their balance. But he had lost all his speed when he pushed them when the car hit him.

The initial impact squeezed his chest hard, all air in his lungs was pressed outside. The next impact was when he was catapulted up to the roof of the car, with that impact he heard one loud knock and a feeling of pain kicked through one of his legs. Till he finally landed on the asphalt, it felt like time was still in slow motion. Every impact had been different and now that he was lying on the street he could only feel pain. Everything around him was almost like on silent mode as well all black, the traffic sound, his comforting music the noises from the people around him, as well as the bright sunshine everything was gone. Only a moment later his ears started to ring, he knew this came from the impacts, he most probably had a cerebral concussion, which was the most common for car accidents. He really wished that his mind would just for a moment shut up with all those medical information's.  
At the first impact he had probably closed his eyes on instinct to protect them. His chest and his left leg ached were screaming with pain and he also could feel something wet running from his chest to his back. Was it blood?  
Lying there like that without moving slowly everything started to invade his senses again. He also could feel how someone was shaking him slightly on his shoulders.  
"Can you hear me?", "Oh God.", "Has anyone called an ambulance?", “Did someone see what happened?” He now could hear all the different voices around him again.  
"Mama? Did that man just save us?" The voice of a girl, reached his ears. Was it the child he had pushed forward just moments ago? Only then he started to open his eyes again. The light blinded him fro a moment, but that was because his body was just supplied with too much adrenaline. All his senses were sharpened and the pain seemed to lessen a bit. But once again his mind told him that this was not a good sign.  
"Thank God! You are awake. Can you hear me, if so then blink twice." The voice belonged to a women who was bending over him. He blinked twice really slowly and then his view turned to her hand who were holding something very according to a part of his chest. So he had been right that wet feeling was for sure his blood.  
Gasping he tried to took a breath and was about to answer but no sound escaped his throat, instead another sensation of pain went through his chest. Confused he gazed at the woman.  
"Try not to talk, you have an open wound...” she said and then looked at below her hands and then back to his face.  
“I think... one rib has been drilled through out and I'm trying my best to somewhat stop the bleeding but I'm not a doctor...”, she stocked again her eyes showing that she was somewhat scared, “I have never done anything like this, this always only happens on TV!”, she kept on talking and he could tell that like that she tried her hardest to forget how scared she was at that moment. His head started to feel lighter with every second, how much he wished to just be able to close his eyes and sleep.  
“Oh God you can't close your eyes now! You saved my daughter's and my own life, just try to withstand it a little longer till the ambulance arrives." She kept on talking to him and all he could do was blink at her to tell her he understood.  
Yes, he could definitely see that this whole situation was just a bit too much for the woman in front of him.

Like that a few minutes passed until finally the sirens of the ambulance could be heard. Jinyoung could see that with that sound getting closer the woman regained some strength and hope. She briefly glanced over her shoulder.  
"Baby, please sop crying. Soon this will be over and our savior will be in better hands to get better fast. Please stop crying or he will think that you are not the strong girl you always show me." She clearly talked to her daughter who by the looks of it was just a few steps away. He turned his head slowly to the side the woman was looking and there he saw the girl sitting on the roadside,crying. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she held tightly onto a bag which probably belonged to her mother. Through her tears the girl saw how Jinyoung had turned his head to her and slightly smiled at her. He really did not like it when children were crying, his normal reaction to that would be sitting next to the girl and telling her a story to make her forget what she just saw.

After this the ambulance finally arrived, the black-haired boy could hear how the doors of the car were opened and footsteps rushing towards the scene. A new face appeared in front of him. But it was a face he was really familiar with. It was a paramedic he had seen quiet often when he worked at the emergency room. The facial expression of the paramedic changed within seconds from the professional all calculating one to shocked. Obviously he had not known who the injured person was but well how would anyone know it since he wasn't able to talk at all till now.  
"Dr. Park? Fff..... OK, ehm Miss can you tell me how many minutes has passed since the accident?" Question by question the man asked the woman, Jinyoung almost felt left out but he could feel how the paramedic let his gaze wander all over his body to look for the injuries.  
"Maybe.... about 10 minutes? Maybe 15 I don't remember I just tried to stop the bleeding and keep the man awake till you will arrive. I just tried to stop the bleeding with my handkerchief." the woman's voice rang out again but it almost sounded to him as if she was stepping away further and further.  
"...I just tried to stop the bleeding that was all I knew what should be done firstly.", now she definitely was hysterical, now she could indeed really think about what just happened minutes ago.  
"Don't worry, what you did was everything you could do here. We will get him to a hospital now. You and your daughter are not injured right?", Jinyoung could feel how the woman's hands were replaced by the paramedics and how another person was inspecting his left leg. As the two switched places the paramedics pressed down on a rip and Jinyoung gasped for air.  
"And there's probably another broken rib .... OK Dr. Park we will now lay you on the stretcher. Which will hurt for a moment again but nothing compared to what just happened." The pain that followed after those words made him breathless for a moment. The young doctor had never felt pain like this. He started to feel really dizzy and for once his medical mind has stopped working and was not telling him facts as like how much time he would need to recover or what therapy he will need. But for the first time he wished that it would just do that.

Time seemed to pass by slowly again. It felt as if it took hours till he was in the car and it started to move. Once again his mind started to drift away, the sounds around him reached him like he was behind a wall. But for the first time it felt like the pain slowly was fading away or was his mind tricking him? Jinyoung knew he had to stay awake he was not allowed to sleep but he did not know that it was this difficult to just give in to the darkness.  
"Dr. Park!" He heard right before all the noise vanished and a pleasant silence surrounded him. He had almost automatically closed his eyes and then he sank into a dark silence. Will this be his farewell?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A beeping sound, soft voices and a hand clutching his right hand was the first things Jinyoung's mind was able to recognize when he woke up. Slowly the noise got louder and clearer around him, he also could recognize the voices. Slowly Jinyoung opened his eyes. Bright light blinded his sight, so he closed them tightly again. Gradually his senses awakening again. He only opened his eyes slightly so that they could get used to the light.  
"Jinyoung-ah!" It was a voice he knew just too well, his mother's. He looked to his right where it had came from and he saw that she was also the one who held onto his hand.  
"Never do anything like this again. Do you know how scared we were when we heard what had happened to you, son? When we got the call from the hospital we thought that it was a mistake since you work here. Our next thought was that someone was playing a prank on us but it wasn't....", his father said but his voice stopped abruptly. The expression Jinyoung saw on his father's face showed how concerned he had been, how scared he had been to loose his son.  
"As no other call came we immediately got on our way." Tears flowed down his mother's face.

After that silence grew in the room, neither him nor his parents were talking. When he suddenly heard loud voices from outside the door. Voices Jinyoung knew just all too well. When the door slid open two person stepped inside. The first that stepped to his left side was Dr. Wang. Without saying anything he just looked at Jinyoung but that was enough to show how worried he had been. The other person was well yes you guessed it Dr. Tuan, whose expression matched Jackson's. If Jinyoung would have been asked who he would expect to see right after his parents, it would have been Jaebum and Youngjae. As the two entered his parents decided to go for a short walk and get a coffee.  
"The other two are in charge for the emergency room for as long as Mark and I am here with you. But I guess once we return and tell them that you woke up they will be here before you can say 'belgian waffles'..... I'm imagine both of them saying that with their heavy accents, this is so good. I have to write that down." said Jackson and totally cracked up about his own joke. How was someone actually able to work with someone like him all day? Was a question that came up in Jinyoungs mind, but he actually knew the answer because during his first two weeks he always worked at the same time as the older doctor. And what did he do like during their breaks or when they ate lunch together, he just simply ignored all his jokes. Because the older either won't realize it or be mad for like a few minutes and then again start talking with him. A reason why he probably got along with children so well.  
"When we heard who was involved in the accident, almost the entire hospital stopped for a short moment. Did you know that every nurse likes you? It was crazy like suddenly all of them wanted to help us out so that your treatment was done the fastest. Can you please tell me what your trick is? Because well... I'm trying to woo one of the nurses, but she keeps on rejecting my invitations." Too much information at once. While Jackson continued chatting (more to himself than to anyone in the room) Jinyoungs gaze wandered to the other doctor in the room which had not said one word since he stepped into the room.

".... In addition to the sisters all running around asking if they could help somehow, Mark probably was the one who had panicked the most out of all of us." That one sentence got Jinyoung stunned.  
"Jackson!", was the first word Mark said, he sounded irritated and an undertone in his voice Jinyoung had never heard before. His gaze wandered back from Mark to Jackson and again back to Mark. His mind just couldn't comprehend why Mark would be the one who would panic the most out of all of them.  
"I think we should go back Jackson.", muttered Mark out of his corner. Why had he even come along at all? He didn't even said one word to Jinyoung only throw those looks at him that confused the younger more than he already was. At these words, Jackson's expression showed just how much he disliked that sentence, he obviously wanted to talk longer with the younger.  
"Already? But we didn't even got to hear what happened from his point of view?! Don't you want to hear what his thoughts were when he saved that woman and her daughter just like the hero he is? Or how it feels to lie on this beds not for a short nap but actually as a patient? You're really not curious at all?"  
"Jackson as his doctor you should know that rest is probably the best for him at the moment. And you are talking nonsense again so you definitely should get back to work.", with those words dragged Mark Jackson out of the room. The door was quickly slid closed behind the two but Jinyoung could still hear the two bickering.  
"Woaaa Mark who would have thought that you would be the one dragging me outside. After the way you acted in the emergency room I thought that you....” the two walked down the hallway and because of that the further they went the more their voices faded. So he was left hanging with that sentence, really curious as to what Mark had done.  
“I don't care what he did. I'm not interested in him anymore.” he said to himself and then added mentally 'it also has nothing to do with me he probably was furious because everyone was making a fuss over me'.  
He sighed and put an arm over his eyes. Slowly his headache became noticeable again. Obviously the painkillers effect seemed to not be strong enough and so he pressed the button to call a nurse.  
The moment he let go of the button the door opened again and his parents came inside both holding onto a cup of coffee. The smell of coffee invaded his nose.  
"You know this is really mean. Drinking coffee right in front of me knowing that I probably won't get one cup for the next few days?", he complained quietly and earned a grin from his father and a shake of the head of his mother. The coffee addicted family Park.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later Jinyoung sat alone in his room. He had assured his parents that he would be fine and get better fast even if they wouldn't be able to be around him. Because after all he knew that they couldn't stay away from their work places for too long as well.  
Bored he looked at the television and changed every few minutes the channel because none of the programs looked interesting to him. Now he could totally understand why most patients preferred to share a room, or why they walked so much all around the hospital. It had been only a few hours since he had woken up in the bed and he definitely knew better things he would like to be stuck with. The last time he had so much free time had probably been years ago, he was not used to this anymore. He would definitely ask one of his friends to go to his apartment and get him some books to read. In the time that he won't be able to work he would just read all the books he had got recommended to for his department.  
He seriously couldn't be more bored and it didn't help that the scene from Jackson and Mark's visit kept on replaying in his head. Their behavior just really had confused him.  
While his thoughts were turning around the two older doctors, he looked out the window the see a beautiful sunset. When had he last seen the sunset and had actually enjoyed it like that.  
Jinyoung felt how slowly his eyes got heavier and heavier, his eyes closed but his mind was still fully awake and because of that he could hear the faint sounds from the corridor. Quietly the door was opened and a figure slipped into the room. That person stayed near the door and just stared at Jinyoung. A gentle sigh escaped the person's lips and took a few steps closer to the bed.  
"Do you know how shocked I was when I heard that you had gotten into an accident?” Mark said faintly more a whisper than actually talking. At the sound of his voice Jinyoung was wide awake again but kept his eyes shut closed.  
"What you did was stupid, heroic but stupid. You put your own life at risk to save another. Did you even think about what could have happened to you? How we all would feel if you would get hurt? How I would feel? I didn't leave your apartment last night so that you could get into an accident the next day." All these words confused Jinyoung even more, why did it sound like Mark actually cared about him? That he was worried? Jinyoung heard how Mark was walking up and down in the small room.  
"I did not leave two years ago, to return and then just lose you again. Two years ago I had to leave, there had been only two options. I rather leave for a certain time otherwise...." he began whispering again but stopped in that mid-sentence.  
"Otherwise what Mark?", Jinyoung spoke loud and clear. Mark let out a sound of surprise and he took some steps backwards. He definitely hadn't noticed that the younger had been awake. But in a blink of an eye the older was back to his all controlled self.  
"When you told me that you liked me, we weren't the only ones in that room. Your whole confession was heard by our chief physician. Shortly after you had left the room he had stepped forward and made me chose between two options." Jinyoung definitely had not realized that someone else had been in the room with them, especially did he not think that their chief would be in there.  
"What did he say to you, that you disappeared the next day?”, was the only question that left his lips but he could already had an idea what the answer would be.  
"If we would have gotten together at that moment, one of us would have had to leave the hospital. And since you still were in training he would have probably fired you....”

Silence.  
Jinyoung did not know how to react to what he just heard. In a way that made him happy but then again also mad.  
"What do you think why I'm probably back now? Because you have completed your basic training and are now in another department which would allow us to date. But before since I was your 'teacher' he wouldn't tolerate that." Mark looked directly into Jinyoungs eyes while saying those words.  
"So you've sacrificed yourself for me wow Mark I'm impressed..." Jinyoung said sarcastically.  
"Have you perhaps even thought about that I was ready to go to another hospital and to finish my education there? Have you even ever considered that I would rather work at a different hospital, as to get an answer like that?", this whole conversation with Mark just made him really angry. He was angry because the older just had made a decision without even talking to him and see what would be the best for both of them. And like he said he would have tried to get into another hospital. He would have done it for Mark, but he had not even gotten the chance to say something.  
"What is done, is done. And a lot has changed since then." For once Jinyoungs voice sounded cold and distant.  
"No there hasn't been a big change at all. Even if you're now better at hiding your feelings from everyone you can't hide it from me. I know you too well, Jinyoung." Marks gaze literally penetrating him. But what did Mark actually think? That he would pretended as if nothing had happened in those two years in which they had no contact at all? Because that was something he couldn't do.  
"I know what you're thinking and yes, it is clear to me that a lot has happened. Believe me I was kept up to date..." It was clear what or rather who he was talking about, Jackson. Jinyoung knew Jackson loved to talk about everything and anything that just came to his mind but he had never imagined that it would go this far.  
"Take a rest. I didn't wanted to wake you up... I just wanted to make sure that you're okay.”, said Mark and walked toward the door.  
"But just one more thing you need to know Jinyoung. This time I won't disappear from your side as easily." And with that he was gone. Jinyoung closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Only to mutter a curse word because he inhaled to deeply and his rips were telling him that they did not like that..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning arrived fast and the first person he saw was none other than Jackson. What a perfect timing.  
The elder greeted him with a wide grin. Jinyoung didn't say anything and also retained his expression as cold as possible. After a moment of just staring at each other the grin on Jackson's face fell slightly and the older looked at him confused  
"Did you not sleep well or what happened to you?" Jinyoung remained quietly.

After minutes of silence Jackson just broke. Yes, he definitely couldn't take it when someone was treating him with a 'I-am-not-going-to-talk-to-you' attitude.  
"Spit it! What did I do that you are this mad at me?" After he said this he started to pout at the younger doctor.  
"The question is rather what have you not done? Mark told me yesterday that you kept him 'up to date'! Why?!" Again sneaked a grin to the lips of the older. He also started to laugh.  
"What's so funny? Why can you for once just keep your moth shut and stay out off my business?" Exclaimed Jinyoung. Hearing the older laughing just made him furious.  
"Well I tried to somewhat play cupid two years ago and Jackson Wang never gives up. I just wanted to help you two out and your reaction to even just hearing his name always was the same, you would just start to talk about something else while Mark wanted to know EVERYTHING."  
Jinyoung could only shake his head. Jackson and being cupid? Even just hearing that was funny. Until Jackson had stopped laughing and was just quietly smiling to himself, the door opened to his room.  
Mark was standing there. Surprise written all over his face seeing Jackson in the room.  
"Good morning Dr. Tuan. What a surprise to see you this early. Since when do you go on your medical rounds this early? Not even one of the interns is here." The way Jackson looked at Jinyoung showed how much he liked the current situation.  
"Jackson would you please leave us alone for a moment?", was the only thing Mark said while his eyes were fixed on Jinyoung. Without another word, Jackson got up and left the room.

Again it was all quiet in the room. The things Mark had said to the younger the night before came up in Jinyoung again. Sighing, Mark sat on the edge of the bed.  
"OK, you have every reason to ignore me, yes even hating me for what I did. But I can't turn back the time and change our past. I can't turn back and ask you for your opinion. And I do not regret my choice at all. Back then you had to stay focused on your studies. And how well you did. I heard from the chief physician that you were the best intern of your year.”, Mark spoke sincerely there was almost nothing Jinyoung could say against it. ”Imagine if I would have stayed. Would you have spent your time the same way as you in the end did?" How much Jinyoung hated those words because Mark was right. When they had worked together, he definitely had invested less time in his studies than afterwards. His expression told Mark what he was thinking. His gaze softened and he started to smile at the younger. A breathtaking smile, one Jinyoung wasn't prepared to see at that moment. It was still the same as two years ago.  
"Can you please stop looking at me like that?" Came finally from Jinyoung's mouth, he took one of his pillow and threw it towards the older. Who caught the pillow in midair and beamed at him widely.  
"So you admit that this was the only really good solution? Also, I was able to finally this research my father urged me to do.", Jinyoung once again sighed, but then nodded. Yes it was the best solution for both of them but still.  
"Ok fun aside. The reason why I really came to you this morning was because of your injuries. Now for your leg you will have to wear a cast for at least 6 weeks and after around 8 weeks it should be back to how it used to be, well almost. One scare will probably remain but during the operation we tried to make it as small as we could." he began, Dr. Tuan was back and while he was talking he took Jinyoungs medical records and probably checked all the analyses that had been run over night.  
"As for your two ribs.... you probably can calculate on your own how many weeks it will take for them to heal fully again." 12 weeks at least, shoot through his head. He did listen to what Mark was saying but he knew all of this already, he didn't need a doctor telling him the facts he could come up with on his own. And he knew that probably for at least 8 weeks he won't be able to work because well the amount of walking they did during their shifts was a lot.

"Jinyoung! Yah Park Jinyoung! Are you even listening to me at all?" His thoughts somehow wandered off and he had not listened to the older anymore. Confused he looked at him waiting for Mark to continue talking.  
Mark snorted, but smiled afterwards.  
Something like: "You really have not changed at all.", left his mouth. Had his thoughts in the past wandered off that easily as well? He couldn't remember.  
"What does that mean?" He said, slightly annoyed.  
And like that the two continued bickering with each other back and forth. They both suddenly felt like as if no time had passed. Because even as 'instructor' and 'student' they would often bicker with each other.  
"OK lovebirds! Stop it."  
Dr. Im Jaebum stood in the door and behind him were the new intern assistant doctors. And it looked like they had been watching the two doctors bickering for a moment. He couldn't help it and started to blush. Lovebirds?  
"Jinyoung-ah how about you tell us what your medical report says?" Jaebum said and looked at the younger with a grin, did seriously everyone enjoy teasing him?This was definitely not fair.  
“Patient Park Jinyoung, admitted yesterday because of multiple fractures of the ribs and a leg along with a pneumothorax, which occurred during a car accident. As some first aid on site was given, blood loss wasn't dramatically. The leg is now in a cast and the rib and the pneumothorax were treated surgically. Recovery time is between 8 to 12 weeks." All that almost burst out of his mouth automatically. OK, yes he might have taken a short glimpse of his record last night shortly after Mark had left. He was bored OK. And he had been curious as to why everyone had treated him as if he was in the ICU.  
"Perfect just as it is in the medical record.", Jaebum said again and smiled to himself. "You all are probably wondering why everyone was making a fuss yesterday well it was because of him. As for those who don't know him Park Jinyoung has just completed his general education this year and has now decided on a specific department. And Dr. Tuan here has been the one who yesterday,” abruptly he was interrupted by the hand of the other doctor.  
"Yah In Jaebum!" Blurted Mark. The whole situation was just too hilarious for Jinyoung and he just couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. What was a bad idea. Pain shot through his side and began to throb, again. Right he had forgotten his broken ribs for a short time. So laughing was officially on the list of 'what to not do for the next 12 weeks'.  
"That was your punishment for laughing at us." said Mark grinning as well but also a little concerned.  
"I'm fine don't worry. Just please don't make me laugh, that hurts a lot." He pressed through his clenched teeth. Slowly the pain was disappearing again but what remained was a throbbing pain that will remind him for a few minutes that he really shouldn't laugh.  
"Well to say it shortly he totally freaked out when he heard the news about you being involved in an accident. Ah and he wanted to leave the operating room before he had finished the operation. And after he finished it he yelled at the nurses for not informing him earlier only to then run right to your side." Jaebum spoke again and blocked the hand which flew in the direction of his mouth again.  
"And that's it so please Jinyoung can you just accept him and forgive him. I don't want another night in the standby room like last night. He was so restless he even kept me awake with all his tossing. And Jinyoung you should seriously stop drinking as well, I know you're not an alcoholic or anything like that buuutt you are so weak with alcohol."  
This time it wasn't just one person complaining, but two.  
" Yah!", Jinyoung and Mark said at the same moment and both glared at Jaebum angry. Which responses was a shrug with his shoulders and then he just left the room together with the interns. During this whole talk none of the interns made a sound.

“OK Jinyoung I'll say it again now. Although you might think that I'm still lying yeah I like you too. I liked you two years ago and still do. Back then we just couldn't be together and you know that as well. But please if you also still have the same feelings for me, then let us try this. If it doesn't work out then we at least both will know that some people are not meant to be. But I don't ever have to think back and be like 'what if..'" While Mark said this he looked Jinyoung directly into the eyes with a look that made it even harder to say no to. But did the younger actually wanted to reject him this time?


End file.
